Dream Weaver
by Spyrothetitan
Summary: When a Titan gets a strange dream, Where will that titan go to find the answer. (CyRa fic.)(Completed)
1. Default Chapter

Spyrothetitan06: Hey people how you all doing today? Well anyway I'm somewhat the new guy in this fanfic site. This my first fanfic so don't flame me on it please. Got a question for you people. What happen when a titan gets a dream about another titan and where will that titan go to find the answer about that dream? The answer is in the story. So let's get started.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfic. Except the characters I make up.  
  
Dream Weaver  
  
Chapter 1  
The wake up call  
  
It was a peaceful morning in Jump City. All the Titans in the Titan Tower was already up Except for Cyborg who stay up until 4:00 in the morning last night playing the Gamestation with Spyro the Dragon and Spider- man. The three friends were in Cyborg's room catching up on their sleep after a long night of playing Battle Bots, the video game. When all of the sudden...  
  
"GOOD MORNING JUMP CITY!!!!!!!!!!" Cyborg's alarm clock yelled.  
  
This made Spider-man so cranky that he broke Cyborg's alarm clock with his fist, trying to shut the thing up.  
  
"Finally, Spider mumbling to himself, who ever invented alarm clocks is going to pay big time."  
  
And with that the three friends went back to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, the other Titans were in the kitchen about ready to eat when they notice that Cyborg, Spider, and Spyro aren't up yet.  
  
"Is it just me, or are those three aren't up yet?" Beast boy asked.  
  
"They are not up yet." Robin said.  
  
"Should I go and sing them a tamaranian folk song?" Starfire asked.  
  
"NNNNOOOOO!!!!!" Robin, BB, and Raven yelled.  
  
"One of use should go and wake them up, Robin said, Raven how about you go and wake them up."  
  
"When I wake them up last time I got a cranky spider on my case, Raven said, I'm not going through that again."  
  
"Ok, then, Robin said, BB go and get them up."  
  
"Do I have to?" BB asked in a grouchy way.  
  
"Yes you have to, Robin said, now go."  
  
"Alright." BB said as he went to Cy's room.  
  
When he got to the room he open the door, a see his three friends asleep. BB went in, and try to wake them up.  
  
"Come on, wake up you three." BB said.  
  
"What if we don't want to wake up?" Spyro asked.  
  
"Oh come on, breakfast is on the table." BB said.  
  
"Alright, breakfast." Spider said.  
  
"Wait a minute, Cyborg said, who made breakfast?"  
  
"I did." BB said.  
  
"Wake us up in the afternoon then ok." Spider said.  
  
"All no you don't." BB said while going to drag the three.  
  
"Ah, Man." Cyborg said while he, Spider, and Spyro were being drag by BB.  
  
"You got that right." Spyro said.  
  
"You do realize you going to have a cranky spider on your case, you know." Spider said in a cranky voice.  
  
"I'm willing to take that risk." BB said.  
  
And with that, BB drag Cyborg, Spyro, and Spider all the way to the Kitchen. End of Chapter 1, I know that it was short, but it will have to do for now. What will happen next? Stay tunned to find out. 


	2. Breakfast, a Strange Dream, and a Midnig...

Spyrothetitan06: Thanks for the Review HyperShadow666. The answers to your questions is that no they are not part of the team they are friends just staying at the tower for a few weeks, and for Spider he got there on a bus, and for Spyro he got there by using one of those portals you know what I mean. Well I hope that helps out. Ok, let's get back to business.  
  
Disclaimer: uhh, same thing as in the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
Breakfast, a Strange Dream, and a Midnight Snack  
  
Beast boy finally got Cyborg, Spider, and Spyro to the kitchen. The three sat down at the table, still very tired and cranky. "I told you three not to stay up late, but will you listen? No." Robin said in his leader of the team tone.  
  
"Well you try not staying up late, while you are in a triple threat match on the Gamestation," Spider retorted, "and can we please have some REAL eggs and bacon for once?"  
  
"Not when breakfast is made by BB," Cyborg griped.  
  
"Can we just eat already?" Raven asked coldly, like usual.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Spyro said exhausted.  
  
"Yeah, well, Cyborg, Spyro, and I will eat some left over pizza from last night." Spider said as he dragged himself to the refrigerator. They all nodded as Spider pulled the box of leftover meat lover's pizza from the fridge.  
  
When breakfast was over, everyone began their normal routines. Robin went to the training room, Cy, Spider, Spyro, and BB plopped in front of the big screen TV and started playing the Gamestation, Starfire sat with them and watched them play, and Raven went to her room to meditate. This is basically how everyone spent their day, except as promised, Spider bugged BB the entire day.  
  
Then night time came around and they all turned in for the night. Spider and Spyro slept in Cy's room for the night. It was around midnight when Cyborg had a strange dream, a dream that will change his life forever.  
  
In Cyborg's Dream He was sleeping in his bed quietly when all of a sudden...  
  
"Cyborg, Cyborg," a faint, soft voice called out to him.  
  
"What?" Cyborg awoke surprised, "Who's there?"  
  
"Cyborg, Cyborg." The faint voice called to him again, but it sounded like it was weakening, as if it was traveling down the hall.  
  
"Must be coming from the roof," Cyborg thought to himself. And with that he got out of bed to check it out. As he went down the hall the voice became louder. As he got to the door to the roof he saw Spider wearing a blue French hat, a red and white strip shirt, black pants and shoes, and he had a French mustache.  
  
"Oui, oui, oui, about time you got here," Spider said in a French accent.  
  
"Spider, is that you?" Cyborg asked puzzled.  
  
"Oui, oui," Spider said excitedly, "your mistress asked me to wait for you and escort you to your two's romantic dinner."  
  
"Dinner?" Cyborg asked in disbelief, "What dinner?!? Who is this 'mistress', and are you becoming the next Rene Dupree or something?"  
  
"Oui, oui, oui, just follow me up to ze roof and find out for your self." Spider said.  
  
"Fine, whatever, lead the way," Cyborg mumbled finding this whole situation ridiculous. With that, Cyborg followed Spider to the roof. When they reached to the roof, all of Cyborg's questions were answered.  
  
"Raven?!?!?" Cyborg stammered as he stared at her. She was in a white flowing dress, which had a veil like overcoat on the skirt part. The top of the dress had sequins on it and two inch-wide straps that traveled over her shoulders and connected at the back of Raven's neck underneath her lavender hair. She looked incredible with her hair pinned up and in the light of the full moon in the clear midnight sky.  
  
"Hello Cyborg," Raven said seductively and with a French accent, "have a seat." Cyborg quickly sat down.  
  
"If this is a joke, then I'm not laughing." Cyborg said. Then Spyro came in. He was wearing a chef's hat and a white apron, while carrying a plate of chicken marinated in wine on top of his horns. "Uhh, what is this?" Cyborg asked curiously.  
  
"Coq au vin," Spyro answered again with a French accent, going with the theme.  
  
"Oooookaaaaay," Cyborg said sarcastically. After they ate there dinner, they sat there in silent, until finally Cyborg spoke. "Ok, what is going on here, Rae?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Why just here so I can to tell you that I love you," Raven said lightly in her French accent. "Come again?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I love you, Cyborg," Raven said, "and I have this to proof it." Raven grabbed Cy by the collar and give him a kiss on the lips.  
  
End of Cyborg's Dream  
  
Cyborg awoke suddenly, while Spider and Spyro were still asleep on the floor. So, Cyborg got out of his bed and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out some milk and cookies, and then sat at the table. "Ok, that was a strange dream, Cyborg thought puzzled, "why did I have a dream about Raven?" He then decided to talk to Spider and Spyro about it in the morning. When he finished his midnight snack, he decided to sleep on the couch for the rest of the night. He went over to the couch, got himself comfy, and then slept through out the rest of the night.  
  
End of Chapter 2, Now you all know the answer the one of the questions at the start of chapter 1, What will happen next? Stay tunned.  
  
P.S. this is actually how they spell yes in French, just in case you were confused 


	3. Say it, And We're Off

Spyrothetitan06: Thank you for all your reviews, I enjoyed them all, but in response to one from CyborgAndRaven4Ever, I can't call Spider-man 'S- Man' it would confused him with Superman and my sis has been and is a big fan of Spider-Man even before the movies came out and she said that he is not called that in the comics. Sorry, she prides herself on this kind of stuff. Right, anyways, I know what you people think about the dream, and thanks for not flaming me on it. If you think it was a little like wild, strange, and funny that was what I was going for. cough anyways, back to work.  
  
Disclaimer: Ya-Da, Ya-Da, Ya-Da, you already know about it.  
  
Chapter 3  
Say It, And We're Off  
  
The next morning in Cyborg's room, Spider and Spyro were waking up when they realized that Cyborg was gone. "Where's Cyborg?" Spyro asked while yawning.  
  
"I don't know," Spider said exhausted, "I think he might be in the kitchen, making breakfast."  
  
"You're properly right," Spyro noted, "Cause you know how he gets when it's tofu instead of meat."  
  
"Yeah," Spider sighed, "We should go get some then before he eats it all." Spyro nodded in agreement and with that, both Spider and Spyro got up and went to the kitchen. When they got there, they saw that Cyborg was not in the kitchen at all. "Ok, he is not here," Spyro suspected, "But I see that he did had a snack last night."  
  
"What? And he didn't even invite us, now I'm hurt..." Spider joked, when Cyborg walked into the kitchen. He was still tired from his eventful night. He slowly sat down at the table. "So, what's for breakfast?" Cyborg asked while yawning.  
  
"Whoa, what happened to you last night? You look awful." Spyro asked puzzled.  
  
"I'll tell you after breakfast ok." Cyborg said exhausted. Both Spider, and Spyro nodded in agreement. Soon the others got up, had their breakfast, and finally they all went on to their daily routines, except for Cyborg, Spider, and Spyro. They were all in Cy's room talking about what happened last night. "So come on, give us the scoop, what happened?" Spider asked puzzled.  
  
"Ok, last night I had this strange dream." Cyborg explained.  
  
"So, tell us about it Cy." Spyro said egging him on. Then Cy told Spider and Spyro about the bizarre dream. After Cy finished, Spider and Spyro were left speechless, well kind of. "I was acting like a French man? That's awful, terrible. I feel like I've betrayed my own country and I didn't even do anything!" Spider uttered, shocked.  
  
"Spider, let's look at the bigger picture. Cy, you dreamed about Raven?" Spyro asked.  
  
"Yes." Cyborg whispered.  
  
"Spider and I knew this day will come." Spyro suspected.  
  
"What, are you saying that I have a crush on Raven?" Cyborg asked in disbelief.  
  
"Uhh, yeah," Spider retorted sarcastically, "It's kinda obvious."  
  
"You two are crazy." Cyborg said skeptically.  
  
"Alright then, if you don't believe us, then we should go to that Buddhist temple down the street from here and we will find out." Spyro said.  
  
"Why a Buddhist temple? Why not a psychiatrist's office, heck a fortune teller would work at this point." Spider asked raising one eyebrow in skeptical way.  
  
"Because Buddhists seem to know everything! They're also so nice and easy to approach." Spyro replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh boy," Spider sighed.  
  
"Let's just go and get this over with. Then we'll see who is wrong." Cyborg said. The three friends went downstairs to the garage, got into the T-car, and drove off to the Buddhist temple near The Burger drive-through. When they got there, they got out of the T-car and walked up the stairs of the temple, and entered the temple.  
  
When they got inside the temple they saw that the temple had a long red carpet, towering white poles, a small Buddhist garden in a corner, and a giant gold statue of Buda in the middle of the corridor. Then they noticed a person in front of the statue meditating. They approached him, "Uumm, excuse us." Spider said. The person did not move or even acknowledged the heroes' existence. "Hello? Can you hear me? We would like some help." Spider said while waving his hand in front of the Buddhist's face, trying to get his attention.  
  
Then another Buddhist in an orange robe approached, "You are not suppose to interrupt the meditation process. If you need assistance I will help you."  
  
"Great, thank you. Anyway we kind of have a problem." Cyborg said.  
  
"What is it then? Are you struggling to find your true selves, internal peace?" The monk asked puzzled. "No, no, no, nothing like that." Spider replied.  
  
"Well," Spyro started, "You see our robotic friend here, had a bizarre dream about a team mate of his and my friend and I suspect that he is in love with her, but he doesn't want to admitted it. So we are here to ask you who is right and who is wrong.  
  
"I don't know." The monk said.  
  
"You don't know. What do you mean you don't know? You're a Buddhist, you supposed to know." Spyro said.  
  
"I am a Buddhist, but we do not know all the answers. We are only trying to find peace and help others along the way." The monk explained.  
  
"Well that's just great," Spider said, "Buddhists know everything, uh Spyro."  
  
"I might know someone how may help you." The monk interjected.  
  
"Really, who?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"My friend Gus." The monk explained.  
  
"Gus? What kind of name is Gus?" Spider interjected sarcastically.  
  
"Spider, shut up. Where can we find Gus?" Spyro asked puzzled.  
  
"He is presently visiting The Great Temple of Khan." The monk explained.  
  
"The Great Temple of Khan?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Yes," The monk explained, "Gus will help you find the answer you are seeking."  
  
"And where is this o'mighty temple?" Spider asked in disbelief.  
  
"Here, take this map with you." The monk said while handing the map to Cyborg, "It will lead you to the temple."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Spyro said. With that the three friends left the temple and went back to the Tower. When they got back, they went to Cy's room, and opened the map. "So, where are we going?" Spider said egging Cyborg to read on.  
  
"We're going to..." Cyborg said starting to open the map, when he opened it the reveal where they are going. "Thailand." Cyborg said finishing his sentence.  
  
"What, are you saying that we have to go all the way to Thailand to find our answer?" Spyro asked in disbelief.  
  
"That's right," Cyborg assumed while putting his finger on the map, "Cause there is the temple."  
  
"So, what are we waiting for, let's go." Spider said impatiently.  
  
"Umm, one problem," Spyro noted, "It's in Thailand, we're in Jump City."  
  
"So, we'll get plane tickets to Thailand." Spider explained, "What's the problem?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what about the others?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Well, I've got a plan for that little problem." Spider explained, when Spider got done explaining the plan, Cyborg and Spyro agreed. And with that they waited until night time, when all the other titans were in bed, then the three went to work. They left everything behind, except for Cy's Green Bay Packers hat. "We should probably leave them some kind of note, so that they know why we left." Spyro suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Spyro," Cyborg agreed, "We should leave them a DVD."  
  
"A DVD," Spider said, "Why can't it be a letter because you know how much work it will be to set it all up."  
  
"Well, we have to leave them something." Spyro assumed.  
  
"Alright then," Cyborg said, "We settle is with rock, paper, scissors."  
  
"Okay." Spider said. And both Spider and Cy played the game, when it was done Cy got rock, and Spider got paper.  
  
"Darn it." Cyborg whispered.  
  
"Alright, party at my house," Spider said sarcastically, 'Now we're going to leave them a letter."  
  
"Fine then," Spyro said, "Here is a pen and a piece of paper."  
  
"Thank you, now let's see." Spider said while scribbling on some scrap paper to get the pen working. "How do we start this? We'll keep it simple." After Spider finally finished the letter, they left for the airport, and they left the letter on the coffee table for the others.  
  
The next morning, the others were all up and about to have breakfast when they noticed that the other three weren't up yet. "Once again, those three stayed up late playing the Gamestation again," Robin grumbled, "Who wants to wake them up this time?"  
  
"Don't look at me! I already woke them up once." Beast boy said.  
  
"Should I go in there and wake our friends up?" Starfire asked exhausted.  
  
"Are you just going to wake them up or go in there and sing a Tamaranian folk song to them?" Robin asked.  
  
"Uummm, would a song be that bad?" Starfire asked innocently.  
  
"That's what I thought," Robin affirmed, "Raven, how about you go and wake them up?"  
  
"Fine." Raven said coldly. She went to Cyborg's room and when she got to the door of the room she knocked loudly on it.  
  
"Cyborg, Spider, Spyro time to wake up." Raven said. There was no answer. "Are you three there?" Raven asked while she knocked again. Finally her patience was at an end. "AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!!!" Raven yelled as she bust the door down. After she did she saw that they were not there. "There're gone." Raven whispered.  
  
"Raven, come quick!!" BB called out. And with that Raven went back to the living room. When she got there, she saw the others on the couch in front of the TV, about to read the letter that Cy, Spider, and Spyro left them.  
  
After they done reading the letter, They were all in puzzled of why they gone off to the airport. "Why did they went to the airport?" BB asked puzzled.  
  
"Who knows." Robin said puzzled. Then Raven went off to her room. When she got there she shut the door behind her, and sat on the bed. She was confused about why the three would go to the airport. Especially Cyborg, he was not one of those public transportation people. She was worried about him because what the others don't know is that she have a crush on him. "Where in the world did you go Cyborg?" Raven whispered to herself.  
  
On A Plane At The Airport.......  
  
Cyborg, Spider, and Spyro were in their seats. Cyborg was wearing his Green bay hat, black sunglasses, and a brown jacket. Spyro was wearing a green propeller cap, black sunglasses, a little red shirt and blue pants, and little white and blue tennis shoes. And Spider was wearing a black business shut, black sunglasses, and a business hat. Cy got the window seat, Spider got the end seat, and Spyro got the middle seat. After the mandatory safety lecture and announcements the plane finally took off.  
  
"I wonder if I do have a crush on Raven?" Cyborg thought to himself, while looking out the window.  
  
"Why do I always get the middle seat, and wearing these stupid cloths?" Spyro thought to himself.  
  
"Why is that kid looking at me so funny?" Spider thought to himself, while looking at the kid from the corner of his eye.  
  
They were in a journey of a life time as they went off to Thailand.  
  
End of Chapter 3, And now you all know about the second question in Chapter 1. So, what will happen next? Stay Tuned. 


	4. Seeking the Answer, and Finding the Trut...

Spyrothetitan06: Thanks for all those reviews. So right, about the Green Bay Packers hat; I know you may not like the Packers or may think that it should be a Tennessee Titans hat, but I just put that in because I'm a Green Bay fan. And thanks for finding the Buddhist thing, and the name Gus, funny. Anyways, time to get back to it.  
  
Disclaimer: You already know. . .  
  
Chapter 4  
Seeking the Answer, and Finding the Truth  
  
That next morning the plane had just arrived at Thailand's National Airport. All the passengers, including Cyborg, Spider, and Spyro got off the plane. "So, did anyone besides me sorta experience jet lag?" Cyborg asked, feeling a tad queasy.  
  
"Almost," Spider said, "I feel like I'm going to throw up."  
  
"You aren't going to, though, right?" Cyborg questioned concerned.  
  
"No." Spider reassured him while holding back a gag.  
  
"Great," Cyborg answered smiling with relief, "Let's hit the nearest restaurant. I'm starved!"  
  
"Can we get out of these stupid cloths now?" Spyro asked feeling so out of place.  
  
"Yeah, finally." Spider said while looking towards the nearest restroom, where they disposed of their disguises. They then hurried to the nearest seafood restaurant, no airplane food for them. After ordering Cyborg got a map out he had bought after the plane ride.  
  
"Ok all we have to do is take this road over here and cross these two bridges. When we reach this intersection we turn left, pass this small village, go through the first intersection, take a right at the next one, and finally we we'll come upon the temple." Cyborg explained while gesturing towards the map.  
  
"Okay, that won't be so hard, right?" Spyro asked. He was hoping for some reassurance.  
  
"Right, Spyro." Cyborg confirmed.  
  
"Great," Spider said optimistically, "I feel like I'm on the Amazing Race or something, and it sounds like it will only take us about a night to get there."  
  
"Well, I think we should get a ride because the temple is pretty far from here. It may take more than one night if we have to walk!" Spyro suggested. Both Cyborg and Spider nodded in agreement. The waitress came with their orders and they dived in. While figuring out the tip, Cyborg glanced out the window. He noticed a beat-up, old pickup truck come around the corner and pull into the gas station across the way.  
  
"Maybe that trucker will give us a ride." Cyborg suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Spyro agreed. Then the three friends left the restaurant and walked up to the driver who was refueling his vehicle at the pump. The man was wearing a orange hat, brown shirt, blue pants, brown shoes, and he had a black mustache.  
  
"Excuse us, sir." Spider said.  
  
"Yyyyyeeeeeeeesssssss," the trucker said. He looked suspiciously like a certain random character off of the popular cartoon sitcom, "The Simpsons."  
  
"We need to go to The Great Temple of Khan, could you possibly give us a lift there?" Spyro asked all while batting his eyes at the man.  
  
"Oooohhhh yyyyeeeeesssssss, but you'll have to sit in the bed of the truck." The trucker said.  
  
"Okay and what's with the way you talk?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I had a ssstttrrrroookkkee." The trucker said.  
  
"Alright, sorry to hear that." Spyro said, as the group climbed in to the back of the truck. They were off on their journey to the temple.  
  
When night fell the group slept, all except for Cyborg who was sat on the edge of truck looking up at a full moon in the clear, ebony sky. Spider slowly awoke to find Cyborg not in his spot near the fire, but still awake. Spider stood up and whispered to him.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up? You alright, tin man?" Spider probed, as he came to sit down with Cyborg.  
  
"Maybe you and Spyro are right." Cyborg sighed.  
  
"Right about what?" Spider asked, while holding back a yawn.  
  
"Right about me being in love with Raven," Cyborg answered, "because now that I think about it, I do defend her a lot more than anyone else and I always give her her space."  
  
"Nnnnooooooo, what was your first clue?" Spider said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ha ha ha Spider, very funny." Cyborg answered back with just as much sarcasm. He sighed sorrowfully while looking toward the moon.  
  
"So what's wrong with it?" Spider questioned.  
  
"What if Raven doesn't love me back?" Cyborg expressed. "Beside Raven and I are too different, she is a half-human and half-demon, and I'm a half-human and half-robot, as you know."  
  
"Well, you may have a point there," Spider said, "Anyways, look I'm not an expert on love and all that crazy stuff, but I do know that love works in mysterious ways, and besides, we've spent almost all of Beast Boy's tofu money already just to be here."  
  
"You're properly right, Spider," Cyborg agreed, "I'm just wondering how Raven's doing back at the tower." Not once taking his eyes off of that moon.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine, Cy," Spider said, "Now come on let's get to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Well, alright, 'night Spider." Cyborg said. He got up and walked toward the rest of the group, who'd each found a comfortable spot near the fire Spyro had built earlier.  
  
"Good night Cyborg." Spider said back, heading back to his own spot. And then Cyborg and Spider joined the rest of the group and slept through the rest of the night.  
  
Little did the three know that at that moment they were being followed and watched.  
  
Meanwhile back in Jump City....  
  
Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy were around the dining room table talking about why Cyborg, Spider, and Spyro had left by airplane. "There's something that they didn't tell us in their note." Robin said.  
  
"Agreed, Robin," Starfire said, "But what is it that we don't know about?"  
  
"I don't know, Star," Robin answered with frustration, "I don't know."  
  
"Hey, where did Raven go?" BB asked.  
  
"She said that she was going to clear her head." Robin answered, "She didn't say where she was going." The group dismissed this news and continued wondering about their three missing friends.  
  
Meanwhile, Raven was at the airport looking for answers. "Excuse me, sir?" Raven asked a flight attendant who was at the ticket counter.  
  
"Yes, can I help you miss?" The attendant asked.  
  
"Yeah, have you seen a person whose half-human and half-robot, a small dragon, and a person in a weird custom around here anywhere?" Raven asked hopefully.  
  
"No," The flight attendant said, "But I did see two adults and a child. What was so odd about them was that they were wearing sunglasses and hats, as if in disguise for some reason."  
  
"Okay," Raven said knowing exactly who they were, "well do you know where they flew off to?"  
  
"Yes, they went to Thailand." The attendant answered.  
  
"Ok, thanks." Raven said realizing that that attendant must have a wonderfully sharp memory. She left the airport and flew towards Thailand. "Whatever the reason, you're in Thailand Cyborg. I will find you." Raven whispered to herself as she flew towards her friends.  
  
End of Chapter 4, finally, sorry that it took so long to write Chapter 4, but I have been focusing on Cross Country conditioning. My sisters been at work, and not been able on the computer at all to edit this. So sorry again.  
  
So, what will happen next? Stay tuned . . .  
  
P.S.- Thanks for liking the dream part ano(). 


	5. The Answer is Revealed and a Surprise Vi...

Spyrothetitan06: Thanks for those reviews. Anyways, I was at Cross Country Camp so I wasn't able to update, but now I am back to continue the story. Ok, let's get back to business.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Answer is Revealed and a Surprise Villain Appears  
  
The next morning in Thailand, the truck arrived at the temple. Cyborg, Spider, and Spyro hopped out of the truck and turned back to the driver. "Thanks for the lift," Cyborg said.  
  
"No problem, oh yes," the trucker said as he put the old truck into drive. Then he drove off leaving the group in front of the lavish temple. The temple's entrance was at the top of a large set of stairs that seemed to go on forever. The three slowly crept up the stairs, moaning and complaining the entire way.   
  
"Are we there yet?" Spider asked imitating a whining child.  
  
"NO! Would you all stop complaining already!" Cyborg yelled finally snapping in irritation.  
  
"Okay, calm down it was just a joke," Spider said.  
  
Finally, the three made it up the stairs to find two large red doors with two enormous golden door knockers right in front of them. "Whoa, now those are the biggest doors I ever seen." Spyro noted.  
  
"Pah, they aren't as big as the Empire State Building or those stairs for that matter...." Spider commented.  
  
"Well, let's see if Gus is here," Cyborg suggested as he grabbed one of the doorknockers and pounded it on the door. The doors then opened to reveal a room with a long red carpet, towering white poles, a few Buddhist gardens at one side of the room, and a giant golden statue in the middle of the room. There were also two rows of monks sitting Indian-style, similar to how the large statue was posed, with one row on each side of the room and one monk, who seemed to be a leader of sorts sitting in front of the statue. All of the monks stared at the three in a funny way as they entered the temple.   
  
"Ok, now they're starting to creep me out." Spider said eying the monks suspiciously.  
  
"How may we help you three?" the monk in the middle asked.  
  
"Yea, we're looking for a monk named Gus," Spyro explained, "Do any of you know where he is?"  
  
"You are speaking with him," the monk answered.  
  
"You're Gus?" Spider asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I am Gus," Gus answered.  
  
"Ok, Gus, we have a little problem and we were hoping you could help us out," Cyborg said.  
  
"Okay, what can I help you out with? Are you trying to find your true selves, internal peace maybe?" Gus asked puzzled.  
  
"No, no, no, not that," Spider replied, "It's something else."  
  
"Right," Spyro started, "The reason why we are here is that Cy over here, had this dream about a teammate of his and my spider friend and I suspect that he is in love with her, but he doesn't want to admit it. So, we went to see the monk that was closest to us, but he advised that we should go see you. So, we took a plane to here, traveled in the bed of a truck, and climbed the Mount Everest of stairs to see you. We want to know who is right and who is wrong, and the real significance of Cy's dream assuming he is right."  
  
"My, my, that is a very interesting story," Gus noted, "Can you describe this dream?"  
  
"Well, you see..." Cyborg started. A couple minutes later Cyborg finished explaining the dream to Gus.  
  
"Very interesting," Gus said, "Fortunately for the three of you I do know the answer you are seeking."  
  
"Really," The three heroes said surprisingly, "What is it?"  
  
"The answer is that he doesn't want to admit it on the outside, but on the inside he does care for her." Gus explained.  
  
"Ha, we told you that you're in love with Raven, but would you listen? No." Spider said sarcastically.  
  
"Fine, I am in love with Raven, I had been since the moment I first lay my eyes on her beautiful violet eyes." Cyborg said admitting that he did.  
  
"Geez, he's already beginning to vegetate to a mushy state. Save it for the girl, Romeo." Spider retorted, disgusted.  
  
"Then why didn't you just tell her that you love her?" Spyro asked.  
  
"Because I don't know whether she will love me back or not." Cyborg answered.  
  
"Well, that answer is one you will have to find out on your own." Gus said.  
  
"Alright, well thanks for helping us out." Spider said.  
  
"You're welcome," Gus said. Then they heard a knock on the door. One of the monks was going for the door when they blasted right down and then the dust revealed a tall, buff man wearing black pants, silver boots, brown belt, black finger free gloves, and a white mask with a big red X mark on it.   
  
"Who in the world is this loser?" Spider asked.  
  
"My name is The X." The person said.  
  
"The X? What kind of a name is The X? Oh wait I get it, the X on your mask marks the spot where to punch to knock you out, right?" Spider interjected sarcastically.  
  
"Now is not a good time for a joke, Spider." Spyro said.  
  
"What do you want X?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Simple, my boss sent me to destroy the Teen Titans and your two friends." The X explained.  
  
"And who is your boss?" Spyro asked.  
  
"Why Slade of course." The X answered.  
  
"But of course it had to be that guy again. Man, that guy can never take a holiday off or a vacation." Spider said sarcastically.  
  
"Spider, not now." Spyro said, "Look, you are not going to destroy us."  
  
"Oh yes I will." The X said as he came in for an attack. Cyborg, Spider, and Spyro quickly got ready to fight. X went in for a punch, but they dodged it. But then X grabbed Spyro by the neck and slammed him on the floor as hard as possible. Spider went to help Spyro out by jumping on X's shoulders and punching him in the face as fast and hard as possible, but X caught Spider, took hold of his legs and slammed him into the ground face first. "SPIDER, SPYRO!!!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"Two down and one to go," The X noted.  
  
"You want me, come and get me," Cyborg said while he was running away.  
  
"With pleasure," The X replied as he cracked his knuckles and chased after Cyborg. Just as Cyborg and The X got out of the room, Raven flew in and saw Spider and Spyro trying to get up after what The X did to them. "Spider, Spyro are you guys ok?" Raven asked puzzled.  
  
"Ugh yea, I'm definitely not getting suckered into another trick like that again," Spider said trying to shake out the cobwebs.  
  
"Ugh, well at least you didn't get slammed while he was holding your throat," Spyro commented.  
  
"Where's Cyborg?" Raven asked worried about the one that she loved. Meanwhile Cyborg led The X to the top of the temple. When they got up there, they looked at each other furiously.  
  
"You are going to pay for what you did to them," Cyborg said angrily.  
  
"Oh boo hoo hoo, I broke your two friends. What are going to do about it?" The X asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm gonna give you a butt kicking, that's what I'm going to do." Cyborg answered, "So, let's settle this."  
  
"With pleasure," The X replied. Then both Cyborg and The X charge at each other to start the fight of Cy's life.  
  
End of Chapter 5. I know what you people thinking, "Oh no, a cliffhanger! NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!" But hey it will have to do (Evil Laugh).   
  
So, what will happen next? Stay Tuned. 


	6. The Blood Bath

1Spyrothetitan06: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay ladies and gentlemen, but my computer was being stupid. To answer a question proposed to me, no I'm not Buddhist. I just thought that it would be cool to have a story with Buddhists in it. Right let's get back to business.

Disclaimer: Same as the last ones.

Chapter 6

The Blood Bath

Back inside the temple, both Raven and Gus helped Spider and Spyro up on their feet. They were still sore after what X did to them. "Ugh, it still hurts like I just fought the Sinister Six five times in a row." Spider complained.

"Where's Cyborg?" Raven asked again still worried about him.

"How should we know?" Spyro replied. "We were knocked out."

"He ran through that door that leads to the roof." Gus answered. "That brute followed him."

"Right brute, I think that monster would be a better term, but that's just me." Spider replied.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked puzzled.

"Well you see..." Spyro started to explain the whole situation to her.

Meanwhile on the roof of the temple, it was cloudy with lots of rain and thunder. Cyborg and X were in a tie up position. Then they broke out of it and started smacking each other in the face repeatedly. Then X kneed Cyborg in the stomach and Cy, with a grunt of pain, fell to his knees, holding his stomach.

While Cy was in that bad spot, X walked over to the ledge and broke off a piece of a pillar to use on Cyborg. But Cy punched X in the knee and then head butted him, making him drop the pillar. Cyborg then got up and then punched X in the face sending him slamming into the ground. Then Cy started to go in for another punch, but X quickly grabbed the pillar piece next to him and hit Cyborg on the head, causing Cy to get gash on his forehead that had blood dripping down his face. Then X got up and punched Cy in the face, breaking his nose and making that bleed. Cy tried to counter by attempting to punch X, but he missed. He then picked up the pillar X used on him and hit X on the head, also giving X a gash on the forehead and tearing his mask. While X stumbled from the pain, Cy approached X and proceeded to punch him in the face several times, but then X punched Cy hard in the face again, causing Cyborg to fall over. X then grabbed Cyborg by his left leg and twisted it so hard that Cyborg screamed out in pain. Cyborg tried everything to make X let go of his leg, but X wouldn't let go. Finally, Cyborg turned his arm into the sonic cannon and blasted X's face, forcing him to let go. X held his face in his hands yelling in pain. He then removed his hands to revealed some more tears in his mask and some cuts with blood oozing out of them. Cyborg took advantage of the opportunity and jumped on X. He clawed at X's face, trying to remove the mask. He successfully grabbed on to it and he started to pull it off, not letting X's squirming stop him.

"LET GO OF MY MASK!!!!!" X yelled out trying to get Cyborg off of him.

"I'm not letting go until your mask comes off!" Cyborg yelled at X. X threw Cyborg off, but Cy still was able to pull off X's mask. Cyborg looked up to see that X had no face at all. Light energy poured out of the faceless head as X yelled out in pain.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," X screeched out, "losing my powers I'm getting weak..." he then fell head first to the ground with no movement coming from him.

"Boo-ya, I..." Cyborg started to say when he then paused for a few minutes. Then he fell to his knees and then face first to the ground also with no movement coming from him. Both Cyborg's and X's blood was speckled all over the roof of the temple. The rain slowly washed the blood to the edge of the roof causing it to drip off onto the ground below.

End of Chapter 6. Well there you have it, the fight that you all were waiting for is done. It is short, but it will have to do for now.

So, what will happen now? Stay tunned.


	7. Just tell her already

Spyrothetitan06: Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry that it took so long. Now this maybe my last chapter. So, time to get to work.

Disclaimer: you already know

Chapter 7

Just Tell Her Already

When Cyborg opens his eyes he found himself in a bedroom with red carpet, orange walls, and wooden beds that have white, red, and gold sheets. He notice that he has bandages at some of the places that he was damage at. "Man, that was the toughest fight I had ever fought." Cy said to himself while he rubbed his head.

"Well, it is about time you wake up." Spider said while he and Spyro entered the room.

"Spider, Spyro, you are ok." Cy said surprisingly.

"Yea, we are but it looks like you need to heal up more." Spyro noted.

"He is darn right Cy," Spider agreed with Spyro, "When we saw you and that dumb head X on the ground, Spyro, Raven, and I knew that we should get you here in the bedroom, me and Spyro got rid of X already, and Raven heal some of your gashes that you got from X while you were knock out."

"What, Raven is here?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes she is here," Spyro answered, "She got here right after you and X left the room."

"You two didn't tell her about my secret did you!?" Cyborg asked worriedly.

"Calm down Romeo, we haven't told her," Spider said, "We think that you should be the one to tell her."

"You're right I do need to tell her." Cyborg agreed.

"Nooooo, you think." Spider said sarcastically.

"Well, we'll bring Raven in for ya," Spyro said, "Spider and I will wait for you two when you are ready to go."

"Alright thanks," Cyborg said, "Oh, and Spider?"

"Yeah?" Spider asked before he was about to leave the room.

"You had to take off X's mask to defeat him not to punch the X mark." Cyborg said.

"Well excuse me Mr. Smarty-pants how was I supposed to know that," Spider said sarcastically, "Thanks anyways for telling me."

"No problem." Cyborg said as he watches both Spider and Spyro leave the room.

Meanwhile, Raven was outside of the bedroom pacing back and forth waiting to hear if Cyborg was awake or not. Then both Spider and Spyro step out of the room. "Is Cyborg ok, he is not dead is he, Is he awake, he is still breathing rig..." Raven started asking questions, worrying about Cyborg.

"Calm down Raven clam down." Spyro said trying to calm Raven down.

"Yea Raven," Spider agreeing with Spyro, "Cy is ok, he is not dead, he is awake, and he is still breathing."

"Oh, thank goodness." Raven signed in relief.

"You know you can go in there and see him." Spyro said.

"Yea, he is in there fixing his leg, we'll be at the door waiting when you two are ready." Spider said.

"Okay, thanks." Raven said as she entered the room. When she went she saw Cyborg working on the leg that was twisted by X. Cyborg then notice that Raven was in the room and looked over to see her. "Hey." Cy said.

"Hey," Raven said back, "We need to talk."

"Yes we do." Cyborg agreed.

"I got something to say." both said at the same time.

"You go first." Cy said.

"Alright," Raven said, "Well when I heard that you, Spider, and Spyro disappeared I thought that I won't see you again and when I saw you unconscious on the roof I thought that you were dead."

"I'm guessing there's a point to this?" Cyborg asked.

"It's just that I don't want you to leave me." Raven said while she was crying and put her head on his shoulder. Cyborg was surprised that Raven just said that to him. "Hey, Rave." Cy said.

"Yeah?" Raven asked while she rise her head up.

"If what you say is what I think you mean, then I feel the same way." Cy said.

"You do?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," Cyborg said, "and the reason that Spider, Spyro, and I came here is to find my answer to this dream I got four days ago."

"You had a dream, about what?" Raven asked.

"About you." Cy said. Raven's eye's widen when she hear what he said. Cyborg then explains to her about his dream. Raven was shocked. "Cyborg I... I don't know what to say." Raven understood.

"You don't have to say anything Rave," Cyborg said, "I just wanted you to know that I love you."

"I love you too Cy." Raven said. Then they both lend in to each other and they kiss. It was a kiss that they wish to live on forever. Then suddenly a flash of light blinded them both. "SPIDER!!!" Cyborg yelled.

"What I can't get a memorable picture of you two love birds kissing?" Spider said sarcastically.

"I'm that you two are done right." Spyro asked.

"Yes Spyro we are ready to go." Raven answered.

"Great then let's go." Spider said. They all went to the front door, said there goodbyes, and went down the big giant stairs. When they got down there they try to get a ride. Then they saw a trucker who looks very familiar. "Excuse us, sir?" Spyro asked.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssss?" The trucker said.

"Oh no not you again." Spider said.

"You know this guy?" Raven asked Cyborg.

"It's a long story." Cyborg said. They asked the trucker for a ride. The trucker agreed and they all got into the back of the truck and drove to the Thailand Airport, and off into the sunset they went knowing that Cyborg's dream just come true.

The End

Well I'm now done. It was a long and painful road but I got it done. If you want me to write more fanfic's just put it in a review. Until then I will be give out reviews to those Cy/Ra fan's stories.

So, Adios Amigos.


End file.
